Question: Solve for $x$ : $6x - 4 = 4$
Add $4$ to both sides: $(6x - 4) + 4 = 4 + 4$ $6x = 8$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{6x}{6} = \dfrac{8}{6}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{4}{3}$